4:95
by Nicolas Crossworth
Summary: Remilia is going for a walk and it seems like fate itself is playing against her in the form of the little sister! Join Flandre in her short adventure as she interacts with the other EoSD cast! And all before Remilia gets back of course!
1. Chapter 1

_Nicolas Note: Hi there!_

_Another fic from me to take a bit of break from my main project. This is.. my what? 3rd fanfiction? Well talk about achievement, I do hope that this will be a more of a success than my main fic is for now... So shall we get started?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own touhou or any other touhou related materials**  
_

* * *

It was an autumn night in the land of Gensokyo. The cold evening breeze coaxed out a sneeze from the Scarlet Mansion's gate guard as she dutifully watched over her mistress' home. The European styled mansion sat across the vast waters of the Misty Lake in which large amounts of fairies have taken up residence. The breathtaking beauty of the moon's reflection on the lake's surface and that of the prospect of receiving another scolding from the Chief Maid was more than enough to keep Hong Meiling awake throughout the night. Another cold breeze blew by causing the green clad gate guard to shiver and sneeze once more. She really should have brought that coat on her way out.

The mansion's grounds and gardens were filled with all sorts of species of flowers courtesy of Hong's work. However for the story's sake we move through the well made dirt path into the mansion's oak front doors where inside the staff of household were busy tidying things up for their mistress' awakening. Yes, it was thirty minutes before midnight and one would probably wonder what kind of person would be up in this ungodly hour. Well the answer to that would be that the mistress of the household was a vampire.

The very fact of that was more than enough for the fairy maids to panic, flying around carrying laundry, mopping the floor while careful enough not to break anything, preparing the mistress' breakfast in the kitchen, tumbling and tripping themselves in mid-air that was not even thought possible but hey this was Gensokyo. All of this the fairies did without the Chief Maid's supervision or her knives, which confused the Chief Maid greatly as she watched them go around from below the mansion stairs.

Sakuya was the blue white clad maid's name, the silver braids tied to the sides of her head swinging back and forth as she observed the many fairy maids' progress in cleaning. This must have been something to do with what the mistress had told them a week ago, however even Sakuya herself did not know the reason.

Her attention then focuses upon a fallen fairy maid with a number of pure white sheets scattered around her as she tripped herself in mid-air (which a normal person would still deem impossible).

"Ah, let me help you with that," offers Sakuya kneeling down to gather the fallen blankets. The fairy maid bows low for a moment in thanks before zipping off to her assigned task. "I wonder what has gotten into them. Am I stressing them too much?"

"It is possible that you are Sakuya"

"Ah, Milady a pleasant evening to you," greets the maid as a girl with the appearance of a child the age of eleven or twelve slowly descended the red carpeted steps while stretching her arms around her as if she had just woken up. This action causes Sakuya to tilt her head slightly to the side and cross her arms beneath her chest while saying, "Mistress, I would have to ask you to refrain from performing such actions. It is unbecoming of a lady of you,"

"Lighten up Sakuya you're way too strict, though I appreciate your concern," replies Remilia Scarlet with a light smile, "I do have an image to take care of after all,"

_This_ was the vampire spoken of earlier. The girl continued her way down, a large red ribbon wrapped behind her waist while two bat wings sprouted from her back with her white dress sporting customized holes for the small wings to fit in. A pure white mob cap sat on top of her light blue hair while bearing another red ribbon at its side. Remilia Scarlet was in her usual attire with her necklace bearing the symbol of a caduceus around her neck for once.

Sakuya raised her eyebrows to see her mistress up rather early into the night when she usually wakes up near dawn, and wearing her red shoes which could only mean….

"Um, going out somewhere, mistress?" asks Sakuya, her blue eyes focused upon the vampire that had just landed at the very bottom of the staircase before turning to her with a smile. Taken aback by this, Sakuya then nervously adds, "Would you like me to accompany you, milady?"

Bowing low, a bead of sweat trickles down from the Chief Maid's brow down to her chin as she screams frantically within her mind, _my manners, I almost lost them!_

"Ah, much better Sakuya," praises Remilia, giving the maid a brief pat on the head as bonus. For some reason, the maid's knees trembled upon contact with her mistress. "Having you perform misconduct will force me to give out….. _Punishments_ that I see fit, but observing that you managed to catch yourself was really impressive. How do people say it these days? 'Nice save or GJ! Please remember your mannerisms as I have taught you so as to avoid further… _Punishments…_"

"Yes, milady," Sakuya nervously replies, however regains her composure and gives her mistress a polite expression.

"Now as for your former question…" Remilia proceeds to clap her delicate hands, a signal for two fairy maids to shoot out of nowhere and arrive before the vampire, carrying a pink parasol in their hands before offering it to their mistress, "I'm going out for a walk and _you_ will not be going with me"

The vampire releases a small puff from her nostrils as she says this as if baiting Sakuya to beg to go with her, however the gesture was ignored for the maid blinked three times and says acknowledging her mistress departure without as much as a stray emotion, "Very well, if it is your decision. I will look after the mansion in your stead, though may I ask when you will be returning home?"

Remilia's smug expression shattered at her maid's words, causing her to sputter and fumble on her words, "Wha-what? N-no violent reactions? No, 'please mistress, it's dangerous to go alone! Take this with you!' before giving me a straw effigy of that annoyingly poor miko? The dog not whining about her master's departure is truly a sight to behold!"

Sakuya produces a light unnoticeable sigh at her mistress' behavior. This girl may be at least five hundred years old, though her personality is still akin to that of a child of her appearance. The maid then straightens her posture and responds in her usual elegant tone, "Mistress, I respect your decisions and choices so if ever you order me to do something I would gladly do it without complaint, however if you continue to give me vague commands that are opposite to your real intentions, then I might as well be doing the wrong thing,"

The maid proceeds to smile kindly to her mistress in which Remilia replied with an irritated huff.

"I was only jesting, Sakuya. You take your job too seriously," reprimands the little vampire to which the Head Maid bows low once more.

"I only wish to offer my mistress the very best of my works, nothing more,"replies Sakuya in a very sincere voice.

Remilia gives her a satisfied nod before making her way to the front door with Sakuya at her side. The maid opens the door as her mistress was giving her last minute reminders.

"Remember to feed Hong an hour from now, the girl seems to be thinning. And tell Patchy to quiet down in her experiments, she is a respectable librarian for Vlad's sake at least tell her to be quiet. Her meetings with the annoying Black White are anything but pleasant so assist her if the witch ever shows," rambles Remilia while placing her parasol over her shoulder.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me, milady?" asks Sakuya for confirmation of her orders and tasks.

"I will be back before dawn, worry not Sakuya, I am more than capable of defending myself if attacked," replies Remilia with a toothy grin on her face.

"Of course milady, I have full confidence in your power. Please, be careful and have a safe trip,"

"Yes, yes, yes…"

The light blue haired vampire expands her tiny wings and bursts off into the night, with her parasol in hand. Sakuya had enough time to see Meiling waving an arm to her departing employer, before closing the door behind her and going back to overseeing the fairy maids' tasks. If they were doing this to get to her good side then they were very wrong.

* * *

Deep below the mansion's deepest level was a door. For some reason, the locks on this door broke and incoherent giggling was heard from inside.

Two small pale hands grasped the iron door's edges before applying a bit of force into it, pushing it open wide enough for the tiny form of a child and its wings to go out. The figure stood with its head swaying left to right as if it was dizzy, before shaking itself like a wet dog in order to recollect its bearings. The figure then scratched its head a couple of times before looking around its surroundings. It was dark and nothing could be seen even with its hands right in front of its face. At that, a thought crossed the figure's mind making it jump in excitement.

"Uuu~ it's too dark, but Flandre will fix that!" giggles the figure before shaking her back vigorously, making the hanging crystal like ornaments clink and clank at its movements. Not a moment too soon, said crystal ornaments began to glow a multi colored spectrum of lights, brightening up the dull hollow the figure was in.

With her lights functioning correctly, Flandre happily bounced on her feet at her success. This will have to go down in her big book of achievements later having gotten out of the confines of her room and successfully light up her crystals.

Flandre then set her red eyes towards her new objective: the basement door.

Not wasting a moment, the girl kicked off the ground and flew towards the door at a more or less leisurely pace. Dusting her dirty mobcap on her red skirt, Flandre proceeded to wear it on her head with suppressed glee. Somehow today was going to be a good day! She can feel it. Going out of her room once was amazing, but going out of her room the second time in just a few months was just as amazing! She never thought that it was even possible.

Flandre stops just before the door, a happy smile on her face. Fortune was smiling upon her for when she opened the door no one was outside.

_Just you wait onee-sama. Flan-chan is here, and she has lots of things to tell you!_

* * *

_Nicolas Notes: And just as you have guessed it, Flandre is at it again! One would wonder what kind of mischief is she up to now? See ya in the next update! (that is if I'm motivated, ehehehe) _

_Please Rate, review and tell me what you think! Help regarding that of grammar and other whatnot is also appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

Flandre would have never imagined it; that she would walk her house once more. All around her were antique lightings giving off a comfortable and elegant glow as she passed by, gazing at their golden wrought branches that bound them to the sides of the wall. The floor was covered by a long carpet with a deep shade of strawberry red. There many things that Flandre would like to see now that she was out of her room. She would like to see her Black White nee-san, Red White nee-san, Mei-chan, Koa-chan and Patchy-tan. However the person she would like to see above all else would be her sister, Remi…

While lost in her own thoughts, Flandre didn't notice that she was about to walk right into a wall.

_**THUD**_

Rubbing her sore nose so as to ease her pain, Flandre then stands back on her feet while giving the wall a hurt look. She was about to yell at the wall when a delicious inviting aroma caught her nose, which placed her in a trance where she began to float off the ground. The little vampire slowly hovered her way towards the source of the wonderful smell.

Meanwhile, on the direction Flandre was flying to, three fairy maids were passing by with each holding a very delicate bust of Remilia's head with utmost care.

From the corridor where they were about to make their turn, they suddenly heard a loud menacing growl similar to that of an unholy beast followed by the sight of a horrible creature's outline with two spiky horns protruding from its head. The creature growled again, causing the three fairies to turn tail and run, dropping the precious bust which seemed to be fine after being dropped so suddenly.

Out of the corridor was the obviously harmless form of Flandre, still floating off her toes towards the tasty aroma she had been following, her red eyes glinting and her lips holding back a drool in her anticipation. Soon she would be no longer hold it back, and as if emphasizing that fact, her stomach rumbles a threatening growl before growing fainter and fainter until it was gone.

Even though her body was unconsciously making its way towards the food, her mind was still conscious and was fully aware of the happenings around her. In her mind, Flandre giggled at the sight of the retreating fairies. They had always been fun things to play with.

Her mind gaze in awe at the many portraits her sister had collected in years. _She goes on decorating the house without me? What a big meanie, oh well I will have to add that to my list, onee-sama's going to be so surprised!_

"Kyaa!"

The unexpected scream interrupts Flandre's thoughts and immediately pulls her back into reality. Her feet landing on the floor, the girl in red dress and white mobcap ran towards the source of the sound instead of flying towards it. Not a few seconds too soon, Flandre is met by the sight of the whole kitchen being a mess. A coincidence how she was flying around in search for this place when in that invited state, only to arrive at her intended destination on foot faster than on air.

But enough of that, the entire kitchen area was ruined by something like similar to a wild beast, the soup fairy cowering in the corner with a frying pan at hand, staring at the floating black blob that hung near the window where the finished roast turkey was being put to its finishing touches.

The blob seems to be holding the chicken by its belly, slowly consuming it by absorbing it into its form. However there were loud chewing noises heard within the black blob so it was possible that the turkey was being eaten _inside _the blob.

"S-s-someone, s-save me! Miss Sakuya! Help! Somebody!" cried the soup airy, crystalline tears dripping down her frightened eyes. Now that was just being very mean, Flandre will have to teach this blob a lesson through Danmaku.

"Hey you! That's not very nice!" shouts Flandre towards the black blob which turns tail and bolts off into the nearest window, the turkey still hanging from it. Flandre then leaps into the air before flying off to chase the black blob into the cool evening sky, promptly obliterating the kitchen wall as she made her way through it.

Watching at the scene unfold with a dumbstruck face, the soup fairy could only utter a frightened whimper as the entire wall collapsed forming a giant hole, "Mother, Father, I wish to have a pay raise"

* * *

Not longer than three minutes, Sakuya arrives at the scene along with a flustered Meiling who had just received a scolding from the maid while she interrogated the soup fairy. Once she found out that the fairy wouldn't be able to form a coherent answer due to the traumatizing experience, Sakuya approached Meiling from behind while the gate guard was busy examining the scattered rubble of the kitchen wall.

"AIEEEE!" yelped Meiling as Sakuya poked her lightly at her shoulder with a knife.

"Fix this," says Sakuya in a monotone voice, it was clear that she unhappy about the situation.

"Hai~!" Replies Meiling, starting off in a trot as she went to call for assistance from the other fairy maids in the kitchen wall's reparation.

Sakuya watches the gate guard exit the kitchen while resisting the urge of chucking a knife into Meiling's skull out of her frustration, but no, she was better than that. Studying the wall with a critical eye while crossing her arms beneath her chest, the silver haired maid proceeds to think to herself, _what a bother this is. If only Hong was bit more diligent and alert this wouldn't have to happen. I wonder what I am going to say to the mistress about this… *sigh* that darkness youkai has always been a handful whenever I travel to the village, I never really thought that she will have the guts to push it this far. The girl has a great passion for meat, maybe I should try and give her some but I'll have to discipline her first before I do so…_

"Miss Sakuya, sighing is bad for your image!" quipped a fairy that came back along with Meiling, followed by five others who were nodding in agreement (also with Meiling).

Sakuya only responded with a smile on her face.

The reparation was going to take longer than they thought with the amount of knives piercing the kitchen.

* * *

During that time, Flandre was still in pursuit of the black blob that had destroyed her sister's kitchen (which she had just made worst as she exited it) only to lose it in the night. Flandre was fast so why was she not able of catching a single mean black blob? It was probably because that the cool autumn air was distracting her that she occasionally slowed down her speed to inhale large amounts of air as she flew, or it was probably because of the stunning beauty of the silver moon that shown above her with the stars twinkling in the heavens. Flandre missed the stars…..

Flandre could barely recall the last time she has seen them but it was probably a long, long time ago. It was on a starry night like this when Remilia asked her out to play in the fields of their hometown once.

Flandre looked down on her dirty clothes, these were the same clothes her sister gave her back then and that she wore when they went out to the fields. Her red dress and vest were dark and stained with strawberry juices, no longer were they bright and appealing for they have lost all of their lush color through the years. The dirty mobcap that sat on her equally untidy hair had lost its puffiness due to overuse and Flandre did not have the time to clean it on her way out.

That however can wait as she searches for the culprit of the kitchen's destruction. Like her sister, Flandre was a vampire, so that meant whenever she grinned her fangs would show just as they do now that she has spotted her prey. The crystals on her back clinking, Flandre entered a dive towards the direction of a blue white speck and a dark black spot sitting on the lakeshore(having the vision of a vampire, seeing far into the dark was a piece of cake).

The blonde vampire landed quietly just a few feet away from the lakeshore, Flandre immediately arrive in the middle of a heated argument with a loud childish girl's voice saying, "Ha! I bet that I'll be able to steal something much more precious than hunk of meat!"

The voice was followed by someone blowing raspberries at something.

"Is that so~?" responded another girl's voice, however this one seemed to be a bit creepy sounding though childish at the same time, "Well I'm sorry, but I don't have time going in and out of that mansion, risking my neck stealing precious things while in that place! The silver maid is scary you know!"

"Well just admit it! You're too chicken to actually pull a prank on Sakuya-san!" taunted the first voice.

"Grr, take that back Cirno or I'm telling Mystia on you!" threatened the second in a hurt and irritated tone.

"Rumia's a big baby! Rumia's a big ba—"Cirno's voice was cut off by the sound of a fist hitting flesh, followed by a loud splash of water as the sounds of a brawl took place.

Alerted by the sounds of fighting, Flandre quickly made her way towards the shore pushing aside the large amounts of shrubs out her way. Shoving the last bush out of her way, Flandre was greeted by the sight of two girls fighting in the water, pulling each others' hairs, biting on their ears and punching each other whenever they got the chance. The first one had had the body of a child about the same age as Flandre's appearance only that her hair was a bright shade of blue in contrast with the dark blue hue of her dress.

This girl had six large icicles like wings on her back, however from what Flandre thought that it was impossible for her to fly with those wings. The second one had the same blond hair and red eyes like Flandre, only that her hair was a bit shorter than that of the vampire's. This girl wore a black dress with a bright white undershirt beneath her dark vest and red necktie.

"Um, hello?" called Flandre as the two fighters failed to notice her the moment she had appeared. The vampire's gaze trailed towards the nearly consumed turkey that lay on top of the smooth surface of a large lake rock, apparently left behind by the one who had taken it. Her eyes eventually gone back to the two youkais in front her, splashing and growling while calling each other different names that someone would be able to paint five different colors.

_One of them must be the one who ruined Remi's kitchen,_ thought the little Scarlet who just noticed that she was being bluntly ignored, _well aren't they a rude lot! Sakuya-san told me that the best way to discipline someone is… Through DANMAKU!_

A mad smile crept upon Flandre's lips as a dark look covered her eyes, leaving two bright red orbs glowing in the darkness. She then proceeded to summon her trademark iron wand while her wings slowly began to shine into a spectrum of colors.

"Taboo~Laevatei—" whispered Flandre but was cut off as an icicle shot out of nowhere followed by a ball of darkness, the former hitting her square on the forehead while the latter connecting with her gut. Just like that, the vampire of destruction was knocked out cold.

The girl in black dress, Rumia only then noticed Flandre's unconscious body and in her moment of distraction was hit by a miniature iceberg to the face by Cirno who stood up triumphantly over Rumia's unmoving body that floated on the lake's shallow water.

"Ha! I told you I am the strongest and—"declared Cirno but was cut off by the sight of Flandre's lifeless form on the shore, ""Rumia, is that a red Christmas on the land? You idiot, Christmas is still nine months away and— Rumia? Rumia?! Oh no, are you drowning?!"

* * *

_Owie, my head hurts,_ were the first thoughts of Flandre as she came back to her senses. Her back hurt from sleeping on the ground and so did her neck. Flandre opened her eyes to see the silver shine of the moon above her along with the dark shade of the clouds that surrounded it. The rough surface on her lower back told her that she was lying on soil while her head rested on a rock, which she thought was not a good thing for her sore neck.

"Hey Rumia, the Christmas tree is waking up!" called a familiar voice. This was the blue haired girl's, right? Cirno…

"Is that so~? Well at least she woke up just a few minutes after me, and this bump on my head is killing me…." complained another familiar voice. This was the girl who ruined the Scarlet mansion's kitchen, Rumia.

Flandre slowly sat up while rubbing the back of her neck with a pained expression on her face. So sleeping without her wings tucked really were a pain in the back, how did she sleep with these things on her back again?

"Alright so tell us," began Rumia who kept rubbing the top of her head with an annoyed expression, "who are you and what do you want with us? Did you come here to bully us along with the Red White and Black White?"

"Eh?" says Flandre taken aback by the accusation, "Wa-wait! You were the one who broke Remi's kitchen! You were the one being a bully, you big meanie!"

Completely unfazed by the fact of having an apocalyptic packing vampire before her, Rumia only blinks twice before a grin creeps upon her face, "is that so? See Cirno! Even the Christmas tree says I'm big! Admit it; you're going to be small forever!"

Cirno observes the scene before her with her jaw hanging, "Tha-that's not true! I-I…." water began to well up on the ice fairy's eyes as she fought tears that would make her cry. Sad enough, despite her best efforts, the ice fairy was sent bawling.

* * *

"Okay, I'll introduce myself first!" declares Cirno, having recovered from her episode earlier was now sitting the opposite of Flandre who continued to give the Rumia behind the fairy an evil eye, "My name is Cirno and I am your father—"

A smack on the head cuts her off in the middle of her monologue, knocking her out in the process with the top of her head smoking from the impact. Rumia stood with her left arm across her chest while her right was raised into a fist, still smoking from the moment it hit Cirno's thick skull. Flandre could not help but feel sorry for the ice fairy's misfortune, being hit in the head with such a force must hurt.

"We don't have time for that!" reprimands Rumia in an irritated tone. She then regards Flandre with an annoyed look, yet makes her introduction anyway, "My name is Rumia, notorious youkai of darkness and night. Resident man-eater of the Forest of Magic, so consider yourself lucky that you're not human or I may have eaten the moment I saw you"

_Well isn't she the rude one?_ Thought Flandre while featuring a pout on her face. Rumia then uttered a yelp when Flandre made a grab for her right hand and shook it vigorously while giving the darkness youkai her brightest smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you Rumia-chan!" giggled Flandre, "My name is Flandre, Flandre Scarlet, Little Sister of the Scarlet Moon. Resident madwoman of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, so consider yourself lucky because I like making things goes….. Oh well, it's nice to meet you both!"

Rumia was too stunned to actually say anything, she did not know if she would speak or try to regain feeling of her arm which felt like it almost got detached from her shoulder. Flandre's monstrous strength actually made quite an impact on her that she actually reconsidered planning to provoke the little vampire in a Danmaku battle.

"Umm, thanks?" was all Rumia managed to let out once Flandre had finished shaking her hands. Her entire left arm felt numb from the shaking. Rumia looked from her buzzing hand back to Flandre's smiling face; the youkai of darkness's features slowly became red from the sight and attempted to hide it by turning to her side.

_Wha-what was that?_ Thought Rumia in her confusion.

Meanwhile, as Rumia turned around a mischievous smile slowly appeared on Flandre's lips_._

* * *

Crickets sang their songs nearby as the three youkais sat on a rock together exchanging tales of their own making. Rumia had just finished her tale of her younger days where she emerged from the heart of the shadows. Unlike what Flandre was imagining that Rumia was born from a horrible abomination, Rumia only appeared alone and lost in the Road of Reconsideration. The Darkness Youkai spent her days as a thick veil of darkness that preyed on humans passing by.

Cirno had judged Rumia's story disgusting, earning her a smack on the head. Once the two youkais have calmed down, Cirno proceeded to tell her own tale of her past. The Ice Fairy boasted that she was the embodiment of winter itself and that she knew somehow somewhere within her small frame a hidden power awaited to be unlocked. She also explained that if that power were to be unleashed, she will be forced to cast off her fairy form and become the Strongest.

Rumia immediately shot down the idea when she told Flandre that Cirno wasn't exactly as strong as she says. This time, it was Rumia's turn to earn a smack on the head. Flandre found their company enjoyable. In fact she hasn't interacted with two different people for so long. This sudden change felt good, if she had the chance maybe she can tell Remilia about this when she got home. Unfortunately, she didn't think that her sister will take it kindly if she knew that Flandre went out without her permission.

"So what about you Flandre? What were you like in the past?" asked Rumia as she glanced at the vampire at the edge of her vision.

Flandre blinked for a moment as she thought up about her past, "Uh well, me and my sister, Remilia were born somewhere outside this place, Gensokyo was it?"

Rumia nodded in response while Cirno only looked at her intently.

"Ah, okay then," said Flandre as she resumed, "So I had my Mama and my Papa and Remi. We used to live in a mansion as big as that one over there where I came from. We were happy living together, eating dinner Mama made. Having Papa tell us his adventures around the world. On occasions, we would sing together. All of us during a winter evening, the fireplace crackling happily and the snow outside falling. Those were….much more happy times…"

Flandre sucked in a shaky breath before continuing, "My, uh, I couldn't remember much then. All I know is that the mean humans attacked and hurt us. Papa tried to fight them off but he was captured, Mama tried to protect me and Remi but a man hit her with a sword. After that, me and Remi were on a horse. Someone…Oh well, it get fuzzy on that part. Me and m sister eventually found that mansion and lived there for awhile. I was so sad because of what happened to my Mama and Papa that I couldn't control myself. Remi sad too, she didn't want to see me hurt myself and hurt others. It was… It was then I decided that I live down at our basement. There, I won't be able to hurt anyone."

Rumia was silent as she turned her gaze towards the lake, looking off into the distance. She didn't even bother reprimanding Cirno for saying, "Wow, that sucks…"

"I know but, things got a bit lighter then. Hehehe, you see the first time I met Sakuya, you do know her right? Tall maid, silver hair, blue uniform? Ah, yes that one. So when Remi had her work for us, she introduced her to me. I don't know what Remi was thinking but she thought that I had gone insane, so Sakuya had the same thoughts too. You should've seen her face when I offered to shake my hand. Hahahaha. I mean she was white and she wet herself."

There was the sound of gagging and both Flandre and Cirno glanced at Rumia who was patting her chest while coughing.

"Sorry," she amended, "but the image was just hilarious." Then she began to giggle, and soon all three of them giggled together until they were all laughing clutching at their sides.

Flandre was the first one to recover from the fit. "Okay, okay, that was funny. But can I go on now?"

"Heh, sure why not," said Rumia while Cirno straightened herself.

"Well still after that incident, it was a very long time until I saw Remi again. She's forgetful you see, so it sometimes takes days, weeks, months, even years till she visited me!"

"Um, sorry to uh, intir, itrerup? Hey Rumia what's the word I'm looking for?" asked Cirno turning to her friend for assistance.

With a sigh, the Darkness Youkai massaged her temple while saying, "Cirno you know I'm not good at these things… Darn, why did Dai-chan have to sleep so early?"

"Did you mean 'interrupt'?" said Flandre helpfully, her wings jingling as she tilted her head.

Cirno squeezed her fist while saying in a cocky grin, "That's the word! So what was I going to say again…? Ah, yeah that's it. If your sister's like that, isn't that a little mean? I mean both of you are sisters after all, and both of you should look out for each other!"

Flandre suddenly found her shoes interesting as she said, "Remi knows what she's doing. Everything she's doing is for my sake. Besides, she keeps her promises. She promised me that she'll visit me if she had the time. She said that if I learn to control my powers then she'll let me out."

"But she hasn't, didn't she?" said Rumia, "Look at you right now, you're outside, you're here with us, you can control your powers well and still you had to force your way out. Doesn't she deserve to be in your place for once for not keeping her promise?"

Flandre recoiled a bit from this, "B-b-but like I said, Remi can be very forgetful. I'm sure she didn't mean it and—"

"Flandre, you're too gullible. And being gullible could be the end of you," said Rumia as she stared up in the night sky. "You trust too much, and…that's a bad thing. Take it from a Youkai like me, I too was like that in the past and it got me into some nasty situations… Sometimes being like that is like being blind. I've seen humans suffer from that and you know you wouldn't want to suffer any further."

"Rumia you're walking on thin ice, stop it now or I'll freeze you!" threatened Cirno as Flandre suddenly went quiet. To Flandre Cirno said, "Are you okay? Sorry if Rumia's too much of a jerk."

"I'm here you know…" warned Rumia her hands balling into fists.

"No, it's okay," replied the blonde vampire, "She was just…trying to help. I can tell that Rumia-chan has a weird way of showing her concern for others."

"Is that so~?" asked Rumia with an eyebrow raised, "Hmph, well here's to me thinking that nobles like you have an easy life unlike us wild youkai. Having your pray served on a silver platter comes with a price like that? Noooo, thank you. I'll be much happier crawling on all fours and pouncing on my pray than locking myself…"

There came a pregnant pause, and silence crept over the trio like Cirno's ice. The moon reflected on the lake's surface, giving the three youkai a spectacular view of its roundness.

"Hey guys…Let's play a game!" suggested Cirno with a stupid grin on her face.

Rumia resisted the urge to slap her palm into her face, "Let me guess…. Danmaku?"

"Yup!"

"Cirno I already told you—"

"Will you shut up and let me finish? Okay here it is: the three of us will have a contest on who has the most beautiful Danmaku of all! The winner will be called the Prettiest!"

Rumia threw her hands up in exasperation, "As if you couldn't come up with a stupider name, idiot!"

"Hey who you called an idiot? Idiot!"

"Why I better smack your ice face into cubes that—"

"I'm in."

The fairy and youkai both turned their heads to face Flandre. Glaring at each other for one last time, Rumia and Cirno said, "Fine!"

* * *

And so, the trio was now flying high above the Forest of Magic. Rumia figured that if they held the contest near the Misty Lake, then chances of Flandre being captured and sent home are exceptionally high. Cirno was the one who suggested it to be the Forest of Magic rather than Rumia's suggestion of the Bamboo Forest since no one of significance will be caught in the cross-fire.

The night was cool as Flandre embraced the breeze passing by. The air felt refreshing as her lungs welcomed them. The leaves from the trees below were swaying in synch with the jewels on her wings. It was a cloudless night and the moon was bright. It was strange for her to keep all of this beautiful scenery away from herself. If she had known, then she would have escaped sooner. She wasn't insane, she was just… Misunderstood. Of course, she had to keep up the insane act in order to keep everyone nearing her away from trouble.

She just hoped to prove to herself that she would have better control of her powers now with her newly formed companions. No accidents, no blood, just all plain fun.

They were now all hovering up on the trees, up and ready to go to show off their Danmaku. Though nothing beats a game of air-tag before a contest, hm? The night was filled with the laughter of children as Flandre turned into a swarm of bats before Rumia could even touch her. Cirno was the one doing most of the laughing while Flandre was content with a suppressed giggle. Rumia on the other hand was livid and lunged at the vampire for another try.

To Cirno's complete surprise, Rumia went for her instead of her intended target. Stumbling in the air, Rumia had to beat Cirno into submission before she can get away from the fairy's icy clutches.

"Hey no fair, you were supposed to get her!" cried Cirno, glaring at Rumia.

However the Darkness Youkai merely stuck out a tongue at her, "What do you mean no fair? I caught you so you're it!"

Cirno howled as she flew head first at her and reached her faster than she expected. Rumia lost her breath as Cirno's thick skull collided with her gut, sending both of them crashing into the trees. Flandre had to get them out of the branches herself since they were both tangled together.

And so the game resumed.

This time, Flandre was it and she had no intention of being one for long. The little vampire flew with all her might towards Cirno, an arm stretched out ready to grab the fairy's feet. To her surprise, the fairy spread her arms and feet, causing her body to catch the wind to her advantage by pulling her back. Flandre shot forward as the fairy parachuted behind her.

"Nyah, nyah, you've got to do better than that!" called Cirno as she flew the other direction.

Flandre narrowed her eyes and went to follow her prey. But before she can even do so, darkness clouded her vision causing her to snatch blindly in the air. She knew who was doing this and she wasn't about to let her get away with it.

"Hey, I thought vampires were supposed to be great hunters? Why don't you use your senses to find me," echoed Rumia's disembodied voice as the scenery came into view.

It was then she realized that up was down and down was up, her skirt lifted down her midriff causing her bloomers to show. Blushing, Flandre immediately righted herself and glared at the fairy and youkai who were laughing in the distance. A smirk flashed across Flandre's lips, and the next moment she was a swarm of bats.

Cirno and Rumia had a moment to look at each other and say, "Uh oh," before they scattered to their chosen directions. The swarm split into two groups following Cirno and Rumia as fast as they can. Rumia had her arms outstretched and her body was inches above the treetops as she flew at breakneck speeds with the bats hot on her tail.

She giggled and found the time to dip her fingers along the leaves below her only to yank them out again as they caught on a branch. Rumia stared horrified at the small wound on her fingers before glancing at her back. She yelped as the bats redoubled their efforts in catching up to her.

Cirno was managing pretty well. The wind blew back her messy blew hair as her dress billowed behind her. After circling the skies to escape from the swarm of bats behind her, she immediately broke into a dive and entered the forest below. She began navigating through the forest in an attempt to lose the bats along the trees.

Cirno had her experience of being chased by the Ordinary Magician chasing her through these trees to aid her from crashing into tree trunks. It was amazing how her intelligence was so low and yet she can analyze her surroundings pretty well in just a split second. _Left, right, left, right, and up_, were Cirno's thoughts before she shot up the tree leaves the bats still behind her.

Unfortunately, her timing was rotten since she and Rumia chose the bad time to crash into each other.

"Hey watch it!" cried Rumia clutching her head.

"Uhh, what? Ouch!" groaned Cirno as she clutched her own.

Cirno forced herself to focus since just fifteen feet away from her are four Flandres grinning and smiling at her. The ice fairy blinked several times before saying, "huh?"

And then there was only one Flandre in front of them. Cirno looked at Rumia who looked back at her with the same bewildered expression. Maybe they did hit their head too hard.

Rumia was the first one to think much more differently. She gave Cirno a tap on the shoulder while saying, "Um, Cirno. I think we're in big trouble."

At first the ice fairy was confused, but when she took a good look on her surroundings her heart immediately sank. Around them were four Flandres each wearing the same clothes as the other, making it hard for the two youkais to distinguish the original. Finally, the one directly in front of them raised a Spellcard and said, "Taboo~ Four of a Kind."

"Hey that's cheating!" yelled Cirno, "You're not supposed to use Danmaku!"

"Um, Cirno, I think I kinda cheated too," admitted Rumia.

"Huh? When?" asked Cirno.

"Um, I used my darkness," explained Rumia while eyeing Flandre's glowing Spellcard, while the little vampire herself had a cheerful expression.

"YOU WHAT?! SO SHE'S GETTING PAYBACK!?"

"I think so~."

"Oh don't worry," assured Flandre with a mischievous smile on her face, "I don't have plans on using Danmaku."

The two youkais whimpered while the four Flandre's charged. Rumia and Cirno were caught pathetically…

* * *

"Okay, since I'm the one who got caught first I'll be the one to start. The two of you be the judge!" announced Rumia as she jumped off her branch and positioned herself in the air.

The two remaining people were left sitting on the branches of the highest tree they could find in the forest of magic. Cirno sat comfortably beside Flandre as the two watched Rumia go up higher and higher for her to cast her Spellcard. Apparently they were alone, so they didn't have to worry about hitting bystanders by accident. Rumia seemed to be making sure that she didn't hit her only audiences by increasing her altitude.

When she found out that she was high enough she drew out a card and declared it with her hands outstretched beside her. "Dark sign~ Dark side of the Moon!"

Flandre's eyes widened as Rumia allowed herself to turn into complete darkness, a black veil totally out of place in the dark blue night. And then there was an explosion of red and yellow before Rumia appeared again. The Darkness Youkai disappeared into blackness once more but this time not without leaving tiny balls of Danmaku behind. Rumia's appearance signaled another explosion of yellow globes forming a ring as they travelled away from her.

This continued for five repeats before Cirno commented, "Wow, it's like fireworks…"

"Fireworks?" asked Flandre, looking at the fairy beside her with a questioning look.

Cirno's face was bathed in the color of the Danmaku Rumia was releasing. "You know, those colorful things they set off when they have those festivals in the village. But in this case, Rumia's the one making them. Their real pretty to look at."

"Oh," Flandre soon turned her gaze back at Rumia who released one last wave of Danmaku before declaring her second and last Spellcard.

"Darkness sign~ Demarcation!" she yelled and Danmaku shaped like tiny diamonds while having the colors of green, red, and blue crisscrossed each other in a wide circle around Rumia. Another wave of bullets, and Rumia launched them around her, this time accompanied by rows and rows of tightly knit blue orbs. Flandre has seen the painting of the sea once. She didn't know when or where but the orbs' formations as they spread out into the air were like waves from a roaring tide.

Soon, the spell came to an end and Rumia flew back to her companions looking absolutely smug. "Well? Wasn't that great or what? Try and beat that, Cirno!"

The ice fairy in question blew raspberries at her before taking into the air. She positioned herself to the area where Rumia had been earlier and drew out her Spellcard. "Freeze sign~ Minus K!"

The Spellcard shined and the game began. Three large and sharp chunks of ice launched themselves into three points around Cirno, exploding and breaking into tiny pieces. The fragments had a beautiful blue and white color in them before they dissolved into nothing. Cirno moved to her left and launched three more chunks of ice around her, which then exploded once more collapsing into tiny pieces again. Flandre held her right hand out and felt the cold chill erupt on her palm as she caught a snow flake.

Rumia leaned over to see and immediately gritted her teeth.

When Flandre turned her gaze to Cirno she was doing a completely different approach with the use of her Spellcard. The ice fairy spun her fragile arm in the air in synch with the ice around her. The ice launched themselves in circular motion around and easily broke down like the ones before only this time the fragments were numerous.

Below the tree they were sitting on, Flandre could see snow covering the ground in a blanket of white. Her eyes widened as her eyes returned to Cirno once more.

Blue orbs now shot around the fairy accompanying the shooting ice, and at the command of her will, Cirno lit the ice up with magic. The little vampire didn't understand how exactly, but what looked like an aurora started to appear above Cirno complimenting with the blue and white light show she was performing.

And then the heavens went silent. Cirno appeared to have given it her all since she was breathing heavily, yet her face was plastered with a cocky grin as she addressed Rumia.

"How…haah…was that? Huh? Haaahhh, man that was something wasn't it? Hehe," said Cirno as she sat beside Rumia, leaving a space between them of course. "That was only one Spellcard, now who's the idiot that needed to who forced herself to use two? That's right, you!"

Rumia's hands were trembling and her teeth were already showing, but Flandre held her shoulder before she can even pounce at Cirno.

"I think it's my turn now, is it?" she asked with a smile.

Rumia actually found the will to ignore Cirno and reply, "Sure, whenever you're ready."

"Thank you," and with that, Flandre flew off.

"I wonder what kind of Spellcard she has," said Cirno as she studied Flandre's retreating form with curious eyes. "I think she has some cool ones that she's not telling us!"

"Is that so~? Well, I guess we're about to find out," said Rumia while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Flandre had one hand on her mop cap and the other grasping a twisted metal wand that she had summoned before she took off. She went higher than Cirno and Rumia did to avoid any accidents, after all she was about to pull some dangerous tricks up her sleeve. Her two companions gave her quite a show, their spells exceptionally beautiful. If she were to judge, then she would've proclaimed them both as winners, but then she was a contestant herself. She had to put up a good show for them too, and she won't allow her name as a Scarlet to be tarnished, she still had her pride after all.

_Go get 'em…_

Flandre drew her Spellcard and gripped her wand, "Taboo~ Laevateinn!"

Her wand shined with orange power and then suddenly burst into flames, growing longer and longer while become even wider. Soon Flandre had in her hands the legendary wand of Loki and the sword of a flame giant. A weapon of a god. Gripping her sword before her, Flandre performed a three hundred and sixty degree slash, lines of bullets being left behind by her flaming sword.

Below her, Rumia stared wide eyed at the display while Cirno was slacked jawed and drooling.

Her grip on her weapon clumsy yet firm, Flandre dragged her sword as she performed another slash, giving birth to lines and lines of bullets in its wake. Flandre spun once more while creating more bullets around her but not without flying faster on her way up.

At a first glance, the sky was filled with nothing but clusters and clusters of red bullets until a definite pattern began to form. The bullets began to swirl forming a corkscrew like tunnel. It was chaotic, yet Flandre seemed to know what she was doing.

Flandre paused and watched her handy work unfold. Her sword winked and disappeared before she raised her wand in the air as if to signal something. The bullets forming the tunnel began to explode similar to that of a sequenced fireworks display. Cirno might have only told her about earlier, yet she had vague idea on how it should look like. What better time to try it out when it was her turn to shine?

When all of the bullets had disappeared she followed up with another Spellcard and declared, "Forbidden Barrage~ Starbow Break!"

"Oh gods, look at that…" muttered Rumia as the heavens were filled with a thick ceiling of multicolored bullets of all the colors in the color spectrum.

The bullets slowly broke formation, but slowly picked up on speed as they flew through the air. At a first glance they all seemed to be aimed at Cirno and Rumia, but the two youkais only broke into a series of "whoa's and Ooo's". Before the bullets could even hit them, they all faded away moments before impact. This only added to the effects, taking both youkais' breaths away. It was big multicolored storm of doom, bullets passing by them fading away like apparitions as if it was one of the gods' cruel joke of a colorful apocalypse.

It was both amazing and terrifying at the same time.

High above at the heart of the storm was Flandre with her hand outstretched. A small solid ball of scarlet energy formed within her palm as the wind howled passes her ears. She looked up at her spell for a moment before returning her gaze to her palm and clenching it tight.

The heavens exploded and the silent night returned. Everything was quiet as if the bullets were never there. The stars twinkled above Flandre as she floated her way to her companions' tree at a leisurely pace. With a smile she gently prodded Rumia out of her trance as she stared at the sky with her jaw hanging.

"Huh, what? Oh, it's over?" said Rumia her eyes wide as she gazed at the little vampire.

Cirno on the other hand was quiet. This reaction caused Flandre to wince, maybe she shocked them too much and they were now scared of her. Rumia was still staring, though Flandre could see that her lips were quivering and were white with what she supposed to be fear. The little vampire started to feel guilty. She stretched one hand towards Cirno and poked her.

"Um, Cirno, are you okay?" asked the little vampire, watching the ice fairy for the tiniest trace of movements.

"Okay…? Okay?" Cirno started to tremble. Flandre had to brace herself for the screams of terror, but what Cirno said next completely changed that. " .AWESOME!"

This time it was Flandre's turn to stare as she glanced at Rumia for assistance. The Darkness Youkai only sighed.

* * *

The trio was now back at the Misty Lake's shores gazing at its calm waters. The moon was high up in the sky now as it travelled the heavens. Cirno, Rumia and Flandre were sitting on a rock as they observed the Scarlet Devil Mansion's island from afar. This had been one of the most beautiful nights Flandre had ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

She learned quite a lot about Gensokyo as a whole while Rumia told her about it on the way back. They might had gotten off the wrong foot at the start but the Darkness Youkai had actually warmed up at her saying, "That was the most badass thing I've seen in my entire life."

Cirno didn't help her at all to keep herself from blushing when the ice fairy said, "Hey, can I be your disciple?"

This was a fun night and Flandre wasn't about to forget it. Cirno was tossing ice balls at the lake watching them skip; Rumia had her arms at the back of her head as she leaned against the rock. As for Flandre herself, she thought it was about time she got home. Maybe she didn't need to find her sister after all. She could always wait for her back at the mansion.

The little vampire released a sigh of content before saying, "So… This is what it feels like."

At her side, Rumia raised an eyebrow as she said, "Sighing will make you look like an old lady, but I gotta ask, feels like what?"

"This… is what it feels like to have friends… I'm happy to have met you two," admitted Flandre her gaze seemed to be distant.

On her right Cirno said, "huh? You sound like we're not gonna see you again."

"Well, I'll be back in my basement, living. But at least not as dark and as cold like before. I can be happy because I have such good memories of tonight,"

"Hmph, shut in…" commented Rumia, setting her eyes back at the sky. Cirno glared at her while she wasn't looking.

To Flandre the ice fairy said, "I'll keep training and practicing my Danmaku, so one day I'll be strong enough to bust you out of that place! After that I'll introduce you to all of our friends, Dai-chan, Mysti, and Wriggle! You can even meet the other fairies like Sunny and her gang!"

"That is if you become strong enough. You can't even hold up against the Red-White, how much more the army inside that scary mansion?" asked Rumia lifting her head to glare at Cirno. "The more you say stupid things, the more you get her hopes. Now isn't that kind of cruel Cirno? Think with your head not with your butt."

As much as Rumia was right, Flandre had to agree, the only thing that stopped her was shooting down Cirno's confidence like that. She knew that she couldn't do that to her new friend.

With a sudden movement Cirno held Flandre's hands between her own. Flandre still didn't know how she was blushing, but she did as Cirno said like some knight in shining armor will do, "Rumia will help me! And we'll come save you! The both of us, right Rumia?"

"Are you crazy?! And why are you kneeling and holding her hands, can't you see she's uncomfortable?!" yelled Rumia getting in between Cirno and Flandre.

"Nu uh! We'll save her, the both of us! Cirno and Rumia, saviors of Flandre Scarlet!"

"Cirno, you and your crazy imagination!"

Flandre watched the two friends bicker and fight, a smile forming across her face. Over the commotion the fairy and youkai were making, Flandre's words were soft and clear.

"_Thank you. To both of you…"_

That apparently stopped them into silence. The two blinked twice before their faces broke into identical grins.

"Well, you're welcome! Even though I don't know why, but Letty told me that if someone says 'thank you' I should tell them 'you're welcome' back!" said Cirno with her left hand on her hip while her right patted Flandre's shoulder.

Rumia on the other hand said, "Hmph, welcome to our little club, girly. A pleasure having you aboard."

The little vampire nodded in acknowledgement. Despite how much it pained her to leave; she still had to return to the mansion. She was pushing her luck here. "I hope I'll see you two again. I really hope, but I guess this is goodbye…"

"I'll have Dai-chan make a cake for you then!" promised Cirno as she chuckled.

"I'll give you one my spare ribbons. Looks like yours is about to wear off by then," said Rumia with her hands behind her back.

The three friends made a pact that they will meet again, with Cirno announcing once more that she and Rumia will come to Flandre's rescue one day. Flandre said her goodbyes and began her journey back home, her crystal wings jingling as she flew.

A happy hour….

* * *

"Tick tock tick tock. Use your time wisely, for you'll never have it back… The little girl made some new friends, and then there were none… How charming…"

* * *

_Nicolas Notes:_

_Surprise Surprise, here's 4:95 as promised! Finally after months and months and months of glaring at me with hungry eyes, I finally finished the chapter! Well sad to say that this didn't get pre-read but I did my best on cleaning it myself! It's the effort that counts!_

_There may be typos, some confusing bits, overly exaggerated descriptions, so I apologize if you encounter them but I already did my best. *sigh*_

_You guys may have already read the previous fic that I released "Endless Echo" and I'm gonna tell you to why I'm doing this fic for. If that fic was made for shits and giggles then this fic was made for, as stated in the first chapter, a breather from my main fic._

_I nice change of pace, eh? I really wished I used "Maze of Love" instead of "Laevateinn" during Flandre's spellcard practice. But I hope Starbow Break went as I intended. _

_Oh and news on the Madness, pre-reader gave up, but he did his best! I still didn't get the document but I'll ask so that I'll be able to publish this weekend._

_So that's that for now, please enjoy~! Leave a review okay? **Seriously, leave review...**_

_See ya, Yahoo~!_


End file.
